


Hidari Shoutarou's lewd delusion diaries

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smutlet, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutarou is just daydreaming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidari Shoutarou's lewd delusion diaries

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the hard boiled delusion diaries. each one is a seperate story

Shoutarou stared at the ventilator on the ceiling, his mind wandering away into one of his beloved delusions. This time, it felt more real than ever. "Shoutarou, Shoutarou!" Philip's voice called out to him and he blinked, puzzled.

In front of him stood the other half of W, but he looked.. different. A red leather jacket and tight red pants, yet, as usual a clip in his hair, a red one. Shoutarou frowned. "Oi, Philip! What's wrong? What do you look like? Wait a minute, isn't that Terui's...?"

Philip just smirked, leaning over him and putting away the book in his hands, climbing on Shoutarou's lap and stroking his cheek. "Of course it is. But you think it looks better on me, which is why I am wearing it now..." He softly whispered against Shoutarou's ear, his finger trailing along the older male's chest.

"Wha~ What's going on here? What do you mean, I think it looks better on you? I.." Shoutarou stammered and Philip chuckled, his fist in front of his face, then leaning in, his lips close to the other's. "But Shoutarou.. this is your fantasy... that is why I am wearing it..." He trailed off, nibbling at Shoutarou's neck and the older bit back a gasp and enjoyed his delusion.

 

* * *

 

The soft and pleasurable moans were so audible by now that Shoutarou was unable to ignore them any longer. He had just made himself comfortable in his chair to take a nap, his hat on his face, or hadn't he? Was he dreaming or was this real?

He put his hat down on the wooden desk of the agency, walking around it to approach the door which led to the basement. Time to investigate those noises. He slowly opened the door and peeked around, but he couldn't see anything. Instead he heard his name. Being moaned. Loudly. Shamelessly. What in the world was going on here?

He walked over the catwalk and stood, in awe, at the sight in front of him. Philip was spread comfortably on the black couch, rocking against his own hand. Shoutarou gulped. The boy had his eyes pressed closed and was moaning his name again. Shoutarou wondered for a moment if he should leave or stay, but in that moment, Philip opened his eyes and turned his head slowly around to look at Shoutarou with such a glaze of pleasure through hooded eyes that Shoutarou froze where he stood and it made it impossible for him to walk away _now_.

"Shoutarou.." Philip whispered huskily, no sign of embarressment in his voice or on his face, but Shoutarou in reverse was blushing not so hard-boiled. He took a step forward and Philip reached out his other hand towards the detective. "Shoutarou.. come.. come here please" And this was all it took as invitation for Shoutarou to walk over and lean over his partner.

 

* * *

 

Shoutarou walked around the agency with a cup of coffee in his hand, swirling the spoon around lost in thought. He shook his head, thinking of some of the delusions he had had. The one where Philip said he was him came to his mind. He put down the cup. Well, admittedly so, the business outfit did suit his partner.

Smiling, he turned the spoon around again and again slowly, drifting into another delusion. What he didn't expect was to wake up from this one with red cheeks from embarressment. It had been rather descriptive and explicit.

Involving a fancy looking Philip in a business suit that looked similar to his own, some red tie and Philip being pressed up against the wall of the agency, whimpering his name repeatedly as Shoutarou was thrusting into him, Philip's legs around his waist, hands clinging at his shoulders, his breath against his neck, his desperate whimpers the reason to push Shoutarou over the edge, holding up his beloved one with the last energy he had, and he saw Philip's smiling face looking at him lovingly and his messy hairstrands and his flushed cheeks...

Shoutarou coughed, almost spilling his coffee when Terui and Akiko entered the agency, slamming the door shut and waking him from his lewd delusion.

 

 


End file.
